


On This Day, The Day You Were Born

by renaissancefleabag



Series: All Is Full Of Love [8]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/F, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Feel-good, Lilith's First Birthday, Love, there are a lot of tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 22:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19858720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renaissancefleabag/pseuds/renaissancefleabag
Summary: “Zelda? What’s it like having a birthday?”Lilith celebrates her birthday for the first time with the SpellmansA companion piece toLove For Sure Will Come With Pain.





	On This Day, The Day You Were Born

**Author's Note:**

> I'd definitely recommend reading the oneshot that comes right before this in this series. You don't have to, but there are some things mentioned that will make more sense if you've read the other story first. Enjoy! Tons of fluff ahead!

“Leticia...I have a question.”

“Sure Mama.”

“It may sound a bit...funny, but answer it anyways, or as best as you can, okay?”

“‘Kay Mama” Leticia nodded eagerly.

“Why do you love me?”

“Well...” the little girl had a pensive look on her face. 

“Because you’re my Mama...and you take care of me...and I love you!” Lilith melted, and she brought a hand up to cover her mouth as tears started to roll down her face.

“Mama why are you crying? All I said is that I love you!”

Lilith smiled through her tears, wiping her eyes and reaching out to caress Letty’s cheek.

“I’m crying because I love you, _so_ so much. You and Mommy are the most important people to me.

Zelda covered a mouth to stifle her own sobs. She had been eavesdropping on Lilith and Leticia’s conversation, stopping just outside of the bedroom door when she heard Lilith ask Letty why she loved her. She couldn’t help herself, and wanted to hear what their daughter said. She knew that sometimes Lilith asked questions like these out of doubt, stemming from her past. When Zelda and Lilith had first started their relationship, everyone in the family had made an effort to let Lilith know how loved she was, and they gave her hugs as often as possible. She had been starved for affection, for any touch that was kind and loving. Zelda had spent a lot of time simply holding her in the first year of their relationship, Lilith even showing up at the Academy when in need of affection. And then Leticia came, and everything changed. Lilith suddenly became even more caring and loving, and doted on the baby. She took to motherhood instantly, feeling like she had found her true calling in life. 

Now, Leticia had just celebrated her fourth birthday. They had a small party for the toddler, not wanting to overwhelm her, especially as she was still recovering from the car accident. The day was spectacular, a fantasy-themed celebration centered around Letty’s love for Puff, the Magic Dragon. They had spent the day doing all of Letty’s favorite things, which included jumping in a bounce house until Lilith and Leticia were on the floor, giggling and exhausted. By the end of the day, the little girl was knackered, and fell asleep playing with her new toys. Hilda carried her upstairs, Leticia’s stuffed giraffe, Artemis clutched in her hand. 

Some time later, Hilda reappeared at the top of the stairs holding a freshly-bathed Leticia and called down to Zelda and Lilith, who came up to tuck her in. They sat on either side of her bed, and looked down at her. She clutched Artemis to her chest, and smiled up at both of them.

“Good night Peanut, we love you.”

“Our big four year-old. We love you _so_ much.” Lilith leaned forward to kiss Leticia, and tickled her neck and then her belly. She shrieked with laughter, and leaned away from Lilith, feet kicking under the covers.

“Okay, let’s not get too excited. It’s time for bed.” Zelda chimed in, before leaning in to kiss Leticia on the opposite cheek. “We’ll see you in the morning Peanut, okay? Sleep well.” 

“Goodnight Mommy. Goodnight Mama. I love you.”

“We love you too” Lilith replied as her and Zelda got up to leave the room. 

Once back downstairs, Lilith started to clean up the toys left scattered around the living room. Anything to distract herself from tears forming in her eyes. Zelda didn’t notice at first, and was lounging on the nearest couch. 

“What a day.” She blew air out of her mouth, and pulled a pastel, teal green party hat off of her head. “Can you believe it? Our little girl is four already! It seems like just the other day Ambrose was knocking at our door, with her all bundled up.” Zelda heard no answer from Lilith, and opened her eyes to look over at the demoness. Lilith slowly set the toys in her hand down, took off her own party hat, and hung her head. Zelda watched as she brought her hands up to cover her face. 

“Oh _Lilith._ What’s wrong?” Zelda cooed, the tone of her voice causing Lilith to start crying in earnest.

“I just…I can’t believe...she is getting so big...seems like she was just a baby…and the accident...and you both were hurt…” Lilith hiccuped, wiping her nose with the back of her hand.

“Come here Lilith.” 

Lilith eagerly walked across the room and crawled into Zelda’s open arms, immediately feeling a bit better when Zelda held her and started to rub her back.

“I’m sorry...it’s silly of me. It’s just that...she is growing up so fast.”

“I know sweetheart. That’s what happens with children, though. They grow up right before your eyes. It is a beautiful experience.” 

Lilith was silent for a bit, entranced by Zelda’s hand rubbing over her back. 

“Zelda?”

“Mhmm?”

“What’s it like having a birthday?”

“Do you have a birthday?”

“Well—I’ve never really had one, before. I just kind of...existed. And I know we’ve been busy these past few years with all of the church stuff, and Letty coming to us...I just...I kind of want to know what it is like.”

Zelda kissed the side of Lilith’s head, and kept rubbing her back.

“Well, we can certainly arrange that, if it is something you would like.” 

“I think I would like that.” Lilith said, nodding gently.

“Do you know what day you would like to celebrate your birthday on?”

“Well...maybe on the same day as Leticia’s, but next month?” 

“That is perfectly doable. I’ll start talking with Hilda now, so we can begin planning it.”

“Just like that?”

“Just like that.” 

Lilith rose off of Zelda’s chest, leaning on her elbow, so she could look into her eyes. 

“You’d really go through all of that trouble for me?” 

“It’s no trouble, Lilith. I love you, and so does every single person in this family. You are our family. We would love to celebrate you. I mean, we already kind of worship you.” Zelda couldn’t hold back a snicker, and Lilith laughed too, before leaning in to kiss Zelda.

“Thank you, my love” Lilith spoke against Zelda’s mouth, her breath tickling Zelda’s lips.

* * *

Exactly one month later, Lilith’s chosen birthday had arrived. Zelda was very excited, but played it cool. She had worked with Hilda and the rest of the family to make sure that the day would be filled with things that Lilith enjoyed.

Zelda woke up before Lilith, who was still fast asleep. She glanced over at the clock, noting the time. Hilda would be waking Leticia up in about an hour and a half, so they had some time. Zelda leaned forward to bury her nose in Lilith’s curly hair before gently placing a series of kisses down and across her cheek, aiming for her lips. She kissed the corner of Lilith’s mouth before moving to claim her lips. It took several kisses before she felt Lilith start to move under her, her mouth opening to allow the kiss to deepen. Zelda pulled back when she felt Lilith’s hands come up to gently push at her shoulders.

“Good morning, birthday girl.” Zelda felt her heart flutter as she looked down into the wide blue eyes that were now staring back at her. Lilith had a smile across her face, and her eyes twinkled.

“Mmmn. I love when you wake me up with kisses.”

“I know. That’s why I woke you up that way.” Zelda said, smirking before placing a quick kiss to Lilith’s lips. “Though, I would wake you up like this every day, if you wanted me to.” 

“You can wake me up any way you like” Lilith replied, reaching up to slip her arms around Zelda’s neck, pulling her in for another kiss.

“I am going to kiss you until you are breathless” Zelda whispered against freckled skin. “And then we can move onto other things. We have some time before we have to get out of bed.” 

Lilith bit her bottom lip as she focused on Zelda, who moved to lie on top of her. Zelda leaned in once more, and continued to kiss Lilith. Lilith’s breathing sped up as Zelda stole her breath, kissing her and pressing her into the pillows. She started to feel a bit light-headed, and thought about how kissing Zelda would not be a bad way to go. Zelda placed one last kiss against Lilith’s lips before peppering her face with kisses, and moving down her body. She was going to make the most of the time they had.

After Lilith’s early-morning wake up call, she had snuggled into Zelda’s arms, happy and sated. She nodded off again, and Zelda let her sleep. There was a small knock on the door, and Hilda called out softly, checking to see if they were up yet. Lilith still slumbered, but Zelda was awake. She snuck out of the bed to wash her hands. When she returned from the bathroom, she was met with both Hilda and Leticia in the hallway. Hilda was whispering to the child, and she was holding a large, rolled up piece of paper.

“Mommy!!” Leticia ran over to Zelda, and Zelda knelt down to hug her, still not able to lift things after her surgery. Leticia threw her arms around Zelda’s neck and kissed Zelda’s cheek. 

“Good morning Peanut. How are you?” Zelda kissed Letty, and brushed some of her hair away from her face.

“We’re gonna surprise Mama!”

“I know sweetie. She is going to love it. I’m going to go in and check on her first, and then you and Auntie Hilda can come in, okay?” 

“Okay Mommy!” Zelda kissed the top of her head. 

“Hilda, I’ll give you a shout when she’s ready, okay?” 

“Got it.” Hilda gave Zelda a thumbs up, and Zelda slipped back into her bedroom. 

Zelda crawled back onto the bed, and slipped her arms around Lilith, pulling her to her chest.

“Wake up, my sweet sleepy girl,” she whispered into Lilith’s hair. Lilith stirred under Zelda’s kiss, a smile forming across her face. She yawned and stretched, and Zelda kissed the side of her forehead.

“Is it time to wake up now?”

“Yes darling. Besides, someone has a surprise for you.” Zelda moved to sit up against the headboard, and Lilith rearranged herself so that she was sitting next to Zelda.

“Hilda we’re ready!” Zelda called up as she slipped her hand into Lilith’s. The door opened slowly and Hilda could be heard whispering outside of the room. Suddenly, Leticia walked in with a large poster-sized sheet of paper that read _HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAMA_ in an uneven scrawl. There was a huge rainbow drawn across the poster and underneath the rainbow it said _I LOVE YOU_. 

“Happy birthday Mama!!” Leticia ran over to the side of the bed and held the sign up. All that could be seen around the poster was a dark mop of curls at the top, two small, dimpled hands at the sides and striped leggings at the bottom. 

“Oh!” Lilith gasped, tearing up. Leticia moved the sign down so she could look at Lilith, and began to sing Happy Birthday. Letty’s sweet baby voice immediately brought tears to Lilith’s eyes. She just smiled, watching her daughter with wet eyes. Lilith hiccuped a bit as she cried silently. She felt Zelda rub her back, and she laughed as Leticia dramatically drew out the last few lines of the song.

“ _—happy birthday deeeear Maamaaaaaaaa. Happy birthday tooooooo youuuuuu!!_ Yaaaaayy!!” Leticia dropped her sign to clap when she was finished singing. Hilda, Zelda, and Lilith immediately broke into applause.

“Bravo!!” Zelda shouted as she clapped. Leticia curtsied and smiled up at her parents.

“Oh baby, that was beautiful” Lilith cried, her hands over her heart. “Come up here and give me a cuddle.”

Leticia pushed her sign aside and eagerly tried to climb up on the bed but wasn’t tall enough. She jumped at it several times before Hilda came over and lifted her up onto the bed. Lilith held out her arms as Leticia crawled into her lap to hug her.

“Ohhhh I just love you so much sweet pea! Thank you for that.” Lilith exclaimed as she hugged Leticia to her.

“I love you too Mama.” Leticia gave Lilith a sloppy kiss before rearranging herself in Lilith’s lap so her head rested against Lilith’s chest. Lilith kissed the curly head of hair, breathing in the sweet smell. Hilda had snuck out of the room, giving the two women and their child some privacy.

“I get to spend my morning with my two favorite girls. This already is turning out to be the best birthday ever.” Lilith exclaimed as she leaned back, turning to rest her head on Zelda’s shoulder. Zelda reached out to gently pat Letty’s legs, which hung off of the side of Lilith’s lap.

“There’s no other place we’d rather be than with you, right Peanut?”

“Right Mommy!” 

“You guys....” Lilith whispered, getting emotional again. Letty looked up at Lilith, watching as she broke down crying.

“Mama don’t cry. We love you!” Leticia exclaimed. 

Lilith covered her eyes with one hand, her other coming to rest on her chest as she sobbed. She felt Zelda’s gentle hand on her shoulder, letting her know that it was okay. 

“Mama?” Leticia had a concerned look on her little face, and her bottom lip started to quiver. She slid off of Lilith’s lap onto the bed, watching her Mama to see if she was okay. 

“It’s okay Lilith, you’re okay” Zelda whispered as she rubbed Lilith’s back. 

“I’m sorry Mama. I didn’t mean to make you cry” Leticia chimed in, shakily. Lilith looked up at her daughter, saw the large tears rolling down her cheeks and wiped away her own tears before stretching out her arms to the little girl. Leticia gladly returned to Lilith’s lap, and Lilith rocked her back and forth, resting her cheek on top of Letty’s head. 

“Oh Letty. It’s okay. Mama is just crying because she loves you, and this whole entire family. You know, I never used to think I would get to be a mama...or have someone who loved me by my side...to have people who consider me their family. Sometimes I can’t believe that this is my life, that’s all.”

Leticia nodded silently, Lilith still rocking her in her lap. They sat in silence for a bit, save for the occasional sniffle.

“We should go downstairs soon” Zelda’s voice rasped. Lilith nodded in response.

“I just want to sit here for a minute more with you both first.”

Zelda kissed Lilith’s shoulder, letting her chin rest on it. Lilith smiled to herself, before looking down at Leticia in her arms. She ran her fingers through the ends of Letty’s hair, playing with the curls that fell across her back. She let all of the love she felt in the moment wash over her and fill her up. 

_This is how life should be...this is it, right here._

Lilith’s stomach growled, disrupting the peace, and Leticia laughed.

“Mama! You’re hungry!” 

“It seems I am” Lilith smiled down at the entertained child in her lap. “What do you say we go downstairs for some breakfast, hm?”

“Sounds like a plan” Zelda spoke up, still lost in the perfection that was their morning. They reluctantly got out of bed and headed for the kitchen. Leticia walked between Zelda and Lilith the entire time, each of her hands in one of her parents’. 

When they got to the kitchen, Lilith started to get emotional again. There was a banner hung up in the kitchen that read _HAPPY BIRTHDAY AUNTIE LILITH!!_ and black and white streamers and balloons that decorated the room. The table was set up and Lilith’s favorite breakfast--chocolate chip pancakes--were stacked high on a plate in the middle of the table. Hilda was moving around the kitchen, and Ambrose and Sabrina were setting the last few food items on the table.

“Oh...oh my.” 

“Happy Birthday, Auntie!” Ambrose exclaimed, as he came over to hug Lilith and kiss her on the cheek. She accepted the hug but just blinked, her face unreadable. She looked around the room at the flowers, decorations, her favorite foods.

“Auntie? Are you okay?” Sabrina came up to her side, a hand reaching out for her. Letty looked up at her, and hugged her legs, and Zelda kept a hand on Lilith’s back. Lilith nodded as a smile broke out over her face.

“I’m sorry guys. I’m just a bit overwhelmed.” She reached down to cup the back of Leticia’s head. “The love...I am not used to it all. Thank you for this. It means a lot to me, truly.”

“Of course love. You just sit yourself down and fix yourself a plate, okay?” Hilda was arranging freshly baked cupcakes on a cooling rack. Lilith obeyed, and sat down and made herself a plate.

The family ate breakfast together and laughed and talked about all of the things they loved about Lilith. She was moved more than once, and barely managed to hold back her tears. Sabrina had snuck a camera to the table, and took pictures of everyone laughing and enjoying themselves around the table. Halfway through breakfast, Leticia crawled onto Lilith’s lap, piece of pancake in hand, and had fallen asleep. Naturally Lilith cradled the child in her arms without a second thought, and kept eating. Sabrina snuck out a camera and took a few pictures of Leticia in Lilith’s lap, smiling to herself. When they had eaten their fill, everyone sat and continued to chat, and Lilith told everyone about the time she first witnessed the Northern Lights. The Spellmans sat entranced, trying to imagine what it must’ve been like seeing the sight for the first time. Lilith also talked about sunrise and sunset in the garden, and how she would often look to the clouds, the colors, how they would inspire her and give her hope that there was something more to life than whatever pain she was experiencing. Everyone looked sad after that, and Lilith hadn’t realized that she let that painful memory slip out. Zelda reached out to squeeze her hand.

Eventually they got up, and Hilda, Sabrina, and Ambrose cleaned up the breakfast dishes. Lilith went to lie on the couch for a nap, the rich food making her a bit drowsy. She curled up on the couch with a throw, and sighed happily. Zelda snuck out of the room to put on a playlist she had made with all of Lilith’s favorite songs. She turned down the volume, as to not disturb her as she was sleeping. Leticia saw Lilith curled up on the couch and climbed onto it, snuggling up to Lilith. Lilith lifted up the blanket and wrapped an arm around Letty, pulling the blanket over the both of them. She only napped for about an hour, before Leticia woke her up by jumping off of the couch and running off, saying something about needing the potty. Lilith sat up and saw Zelda peeking from behind a newspaper from a nearby chair.

“You look so beautiful like that, all sleepy and what not.” Zelda muttered, folding her newspaper up. Lilith blushed, and looked down at the blanket in her lap. Zelda had gotten dressed while Lilith was sleeping. She wore one of Lilith’s most favorite outfits of hers, a black dress that had an embroidered bodice, and a large, crisp white collar. Her red hair was pinned back behind one ear, her curls immaculate.

“You look quite beautiful yourself, you know.”

“Do I?” Zelda teased. “I just threw this old thing on, as I know it is someone’s favorite.” She winked at Lilith, and Lilith got up and walked over to Zelda. She brushed some of Zelda's hair back and kissed her long and slow, and Zelda nearly dropped the cigarette she had picked up, her hands starting to shake.

“You always look beautiful…” Lilith whispered as she slowly released Zelda. “I’m going to go upstairs and change. I’ll be right back.” Lilith looked over her shoulder as she retreated and smiled at Zelda. 

Lilith returned to the living room wearing a navy blue dress with white polka dots on it. She had pulled the top half of her hair up, but left the bottom half down, curls cascading around her shoulders. It took Zelda a few moments to find her voice when she saw Lilith. Her demoness always left her speechless, but there was just something about Lilith’s beauty today that was particularly arresting. 

The afternoon and early evening were spent doing a few more activities. They watched The Wizard of Oz, which had become Lilith’s favorite movie. She cried every single time she watched it, and Zelda kept an arm around her throughout the movie. When they finished the movie, they went outside to jump in a bounce house. Zelda had ordered it specifically for Lilith, after seeing how much she had enjoyed herself in the one they rented for Leticia’s birthday. They also had a late lunch, a picnic outside in the backyard. By the time it got dark, Lilith was exhausted, but full of love for her family. The day had been absolutely _perfect_. When they came back inside the house, Hilda had presented Lilith with a homemade cake and everyone sang to her. Tearily, she thanked everyone for making the day one of the best of her life. Never in all of her many years of living had she had such a wonderful day. Zelda and Hilda teared up listening to Lilith talk about how much she loved the family. 

Presents were brought out before everyone went to bed, and more tears were shed. Hilda knit her a sweater, something fashionable but warm for the cool weather they were expecting soon. She slipped it on immediately over her dress, not caring if it didn’t match. She and Hilda embraced, crying in each others’ arms before Lilith moved onto her other presents. Dr. Cee had brought her a boxed set of all of the Harry Potter books. Lilith had stumbled upon the first book while in Dr. Cee’s store a while back, and whenever they were in town she came back to secretly read it. She knew it was a mortal’s take on witchcraft, but she just couldn’t get enough of it. She couldn’t contain her excitement as she unwrapped the box and saw what was inside. While Lilith was opening Dr. Cee’s gift, she noticed Leticia disappear out of the room, and reappear several minutes later. The child walked up to Lilith with a blush on her face, and held her hands behind her back. Everyone in the room got silent, and Leticia seemed nervous.

“Mama?” Letty looked down at the floor, suddenly too shy to look up at Lilith.

“Why, sweet pea, what’s the matter?”

“I made this for you. Auntie Hilda helped.” Dimpled hands held out a smallish, haphazardly wrapped package, with a ribbon wrapped around it.

“Oh _Letty_! You didn’t have to get me a present!” Lilith sat the small package down on the couch and reached forward to pull Leticia up onto her lap. Lilith picked the package back up with one hand, and held onto Leticia with the other.

“Let’s see what’s inside, shall we?” Lilith slipped the ribbon off, and lifted up one corner of the wrapping paper. She pulled open one side entirely and tilted the open end of the package down. Two necklaces made out of dry macaroni noodles strung up on pieces of yarn slid out into Lilith’s palm.

“My darling, did you make these for me?” Lilith leaned forward to look at Leticia, who still seemed to be embarrassed.

“Yes.” Leticia buried her face in Lilith’s chest, and Lilith hugged the child to her.

“I love them so much sweet pea! These are _beautiful_ . I’m going to wear them _right_ now. Thank you so much!”

Lilith slipped the two macaroni necklaces on over her head, and Leticia looked up at her and smiled. Lilith gave her a kiss and booped her nose. The rest of the family watched with smiles on their faces. Zelda wiped away some more tears that threatened to spill out of her eyes. 

“Auntie Lilith? We have one last thing for you.” Sabrina came over with a package, and handed it to Lilith. Lilith carefully sat it down in Leticia’s lap. 

“Do you want to help me open it?”

Leticia nodded, and started to grab at the wrapping paper. Lilith used one hand to tear away the paper, tossing the shredded pieces aside. When they got it unwrapped, Lilith saw that it was a scrapbook. She opened the cover and flipped through. 

“Oh...:” There were pictures of them doing various things from the past month or so. Lilith and Zelda cuddled up together on the couch, Lilith playing with Leticia, Lilith poring over spellbooks with Ambrose, a flour-covered Lilith in the kitchen with Hilda, Sabrina and Lilith and Salem sitting on the rug in front of the fireplace, and more. There were little notes next to each picture, and every few pages there was a long paragraph written by one of the members of the family that detailed their love for Lilith. 

“It was my idea, and Aunt Zee helped. Actually, everyone helped. Do you like it?” Sabrina asked with a hopeful tone. Lilith continued to flip, and saw a page that Letty had written, a handprint of hers pressed to white craft paper, with _I LOVE MAMA_ written underneath it. Lilith was truly speechless, and she flipped through a few more pages and saw pictures from that day, of them having fun throughout the day. 

“Sabrina this is...there truly are no words.” Lilith looked up and tears rolled down her cheeks. “Thank you...it means more than you’ll ever know.” Lilith reached up with the back of her hand to wipe her eyes. Sabrina came over to hug her, and placed a kiss on her cheek. 

“Love you, Auntie.”

“I love you too dear.” 

Tears continued to roll down Lilith’s cheeks, and Leticia looked up at her with her bottom lip stuck out, and began to cry out of sympathy. Lilith sniffled and turned Leticia to face her, so that she could hug the child. Letty was still a bit sensitive since the car accident that took place just over a month prior, and she got worried when she saw Zelda or Lilith crying. 

“It’s okay Letty, it’s okay. Mama’s okay.” Zelda too reached out to pat Leticia’s back, and Lilith caught her hand in her own. Leticia wrapped her arms around Lilith’s neck and yawned. 

“Thank you everyone. I know I just mentioned it earlier, but this honestly has been the best day of my life. Thank you.” 

“It’s no problem love. We loved planning everything for you.” Hilda chimed in.

“I hate to be a party pooper on my own birthday, but I think it is time for bed.” 

“I think you might be right,” Zelda chimed in. Come on, let’s get Letty to her bed. 

Leticia was changed into her pajamas, and tucked into bed. She fell asleep as soon as she was laid down. Now, Lilith and Zelda sat in their own bedroom, Lilith sitting up against the headboard watching Zelda, who was reaching into the closet, looking for something.

“Ah! Found it.”

“Found what?” Lilith asked trying and failing to hold back a yawn.

“Oh, just a little something for my sweet girl.”

 _“Zelda_. You know you didn’t have to get me anything. This whole day was a gift.”

“I know, but I uh...I had been thinking about it for a while, before your birthday, and I figured now was a good time.” Zelda held a small box in her hand, nervously switching it back and forth between her hands, and started to blush.

“Well, what is it? You are blushing!”

Zelda’s bottom lip trembled a bit, and she held out the box to Lilith, her hands shaking. Lilith eagerly opened the box and saw a plain gold ring on a delicate chain.

“I—I’m sorry if it’s too much. I know how you feel about marriage—but it’s not a proposal—more of a...promise? I, I guess it is a proposal but without the conventions of a marriage? We don’t have to get married, I just want to be in your life forever...I’m...I’m sorry, was it too much?” Zelda rambled on nervously, eyes on the ground, her blush deepening across her chest. Lilith didn’t reply, and Zelda looked up slowly to see Lilith smiling at her, dimples on display, tears shining in those baby blues.

“Please say something?” Zelda squeaked, still shaking. She couldn’t handle the embarrassment if Lilith took it the wrong way. Lilith put the ring aside and bounded forward out of the bed to kiss Zelda, pulling the redhead up against her tightly. She let her hands drift to the small of Zelda’s back, and caressed her there. Zelda was still embarrassed, and licked her lips after the kiss.

“So...you like it then?”

“I _love_ it. And I love you.”

“Good. Because I love you too.” Zelda smiled quickly and ran her hands over Lilith’s waist, fingers gently gripping the fabric her pajama shirt.

“Let’s go to bed my love.” Lilith guided Zelda back to the edge of the bed and pulled the covers back as Zelda climbed in. Lilith turned off the lights in the bedroom and climbed onto the bed. She slid over to Zelda, snuggling right up behind her, an arm wrapped around her waist.

“Thank you for such a wonderful birthday.” Lilith nuzzled her nose into Zelda’s hair before whispering, “I love you, Zelda.” 

Zelda smiled in the dark room, and brought Lilith’s hand up off of her waist to kiss her palm before wrapping it back around herself.

“I love _you_. Sleep well, sweet girl.”


End file.
